mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Furcorn
Description The Furcorn resembles a fuzzy green ball with two stick-like legs. It has large flat three-toed feet, a gaping mouth with pointed teeth, bulging eyes, and a crooked twig growing out of the top of its head, with a single leaf at the tip, and of course amazing vocals. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by tapping its feet and hopping (showing its googly eyes). Song Audio sample: The Furcorn's contribution to an island's song is a melodic falsetto warble. On Shugabush Island Furcorn sings the same song as it does on Plant Island but faster and at a different key signature. On Earth Island, it harmonizes with the Dandidoo. Breeding The Furcorn can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Cold. + Potbelly and Mammott On Shugabush Island, the Furcorn must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. You cannot breed Furcorn with Mammott and Potbelly on Shugabush island as the breeding combinations are all Shugabush + Natural Monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "fur" or "furry" and either "corn" or "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Furcorns (on all the islands) dressed up like ghosts as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. In the 2014 celebration, their leaf is also tinted brown. In 2015, the Furcorn has a mask resembling the one briefly worn by Max Rockatansky in Max Max: Fury Road. Though the monster's mouth is visible through the mask, the mask does not move as it sings. They do, however, still have a leaf tinted brown during that time. In 17th October 2016, the ghost costume returns. Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Furcorns (on all the islands) wore red and white striped socks, and put a holly on the end of the twig on their heads as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Furcorn page. Notes Weird Furcorn.png|Smiling Furcorn Sad Furcorn.png|Sad Furcorn Happy Furcorn.png|Overjoyed Furcorn *Furcorns were originally going to be pure Plant type. *The Furcorn has a plush toy. It can be bought at Amazon. *The Furcorn can be heard in the loading screen song in the same tune as Plant Island's, but at a slightly lower tone. * They are the smallest of all monsters and are even smaller than the Potbelly. *Furcorns were the first species of monsters to have a rare variant. *The Furcorn was said to be the main character along with the Mammott. It was added to the game's icon in 2014. *A smiling Furcorn, sad Furcorn and overjoyed Furcorn can be seen since Version 2.0.0 after seeing a messagebox asking for customer feedback to the Monster Handlers. **The happy Furcorn can be seen after paying for an in-app purchase. (insert screenshot) amm Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island